The Cosmic Crystals
The Cosmic Crystals are one of MarioMario54321's first major movie series. It has four sequels, with a fifth one planned. The actual movie, The Cosmic Crystals, is MarioMario54321's 6th movie that he made in 2008 and it is his first major movie. There are 15 parts, with a total of about 180,000 views, 715 likes, and 8 dislikes. The Cosmic Crystals themselves are shiny, blue crystals. They were put inside a place called the Cave of Sadness and were that only source inside The Cave of Sadness that brings happiness to those in the cave (even though in The Moon World, it was revealed that a Lanu Spirit, Optimismo, was the source, and the joy was fabricated to create an easy source in which to gain power). They play a very important in the Cosmic Crystals series. Mario as well as many other people who seem to follow him entered the Cave of Sadness, but with Mario not knowing about the Cosmic Crystals, Mario is the first to find the Cosmic Crystals. He then left the cave to get his axe so he could mine the Cosmic Crystals out. When he was gone, Luigi, CandyCao7 and BandyKao7 came into the cave to look for the Cosmic Crystals, but Luigi got himself lost in the cave and gave up. Although the Cosmic Crystals were found by CandyCao7 and BandyKao7 they were never mined out. Mario later came back with a pickaxe and mined them out. Luigi then came for the crystals after FireBallMario saved him, but they were gone. The Cave of Sadness then disappeared. When Mario came back, someone waited for him outside the cave. It was Stario, the Star World counterpart of Mario who is a resident of the Star World. He then told Mario about the Cosmic Crystals and the Star World, and then he made a pipe to the Star World appear. Mario entered the pipe and ended up in the Star World. He then decided to explore around for a bit. After that, his friends followed him. Stario and the other people at the Star World then explained everything to Mario and his friends. Mario and his friends all learned that the Star World was in danger. It was being attacked by an evil being named Mastar. They then all started their journey to defeat Mastar and save the Star World. They had to defeat all of Mastar's minions and find the Cosmic Crystals before Mastar covers the entire world in darkness. After doing so, Mario and Luigi beat up CandyCao7 and his brother, who had gone to Star World and joined Mastar. After defeating them, Mario faces Mastar and loses. Mastar swallows the cosmic crystals and became invincible, but MarioMario54321 triggers a loophole making Mastar vulnerable and giving Mario the full power of the Cosmic Crystals, so Mario defeats Mastar. Movies The Cosmic Crystals The Cosmic Crystals II: Mastar's Revenge The Cosmic Crystals III: The End of the Star World The Cosmic Crystals IV: Zythurvia Trivia *This was the first time the 12-12 hand time code was seen, where people had to enter the clock by entering when both hands were on 12. If not, Rockolanius (Or the clock) says "Wrong!" and spits the person out. Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Movies Category:The Cosmic Crystals Category:Star World Category:Objects Category:MarioMario54321 Category:This Wiki Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Series